A typical passenger side airbag installation includes an airbag module mounted in a compartment in front of the instrument panel. The airbag module has an airbag which deploys in a rearward direction. A door in the instrument panel has a crease, which, when severed, allows the door to swing open and create an opening in the instrument panel. The crease is severed and the door is swung open by the force of the airbag when the airbag deploys to permit the airbag to project through the opening. One of the problems is that when there is an accidental impact against the door from inside the vehicle, as when the vehicle stops suddenly and the head of a passenger or any other object is thrown forwardly and strikes the door, the door may bow inwardly and rupture the crease. A ruptured crease requires installing a completely new instrument panel at considerable expense.